


Misunderstandings and Realizations

by ParkerStark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Differing POV of a Character from another Fanfic, Evil!Tony Stark, I have Authors Permission, I promise, M/M, Misunderstandings, Natashas POV during And Nowhere to Go, but they save Steve, graphic descriptions of Tony suggesting how he'll tell people Steve killed himself, implications of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark's voice is sharp and cruel and cutting and Natasha has never heard him like this, heard him cut and rend with words, heard him tear someone apart. And she suddenly has a horrible idea that there is no way this is the first time he's done this to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings and Realizations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Nowhere to Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494958) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> This will make exactly zero sense if you haven't read And Nowhere to Go. This is Natasha's POV during that chapter, because i was caught on her having to hear everything and just - i needed to write this, and the wonderful author of that fic gave me permission, so i did!
> 
> Enjoy!

They all have their comms on as Fury chews Steve out. And none of them make a move to turn them off, because maybe a small part of them wants to know if Steve will apologize once Fury's not in the room.

"Now stay in here while i go deal with that fucking mess of things you left us with." Natasha looks at Clint and Maria, who are seated by her, but no one looks at her as they hear Fury leave. She prays Steve will apologize and maybe they can all just work past this-

"Did you honestly think that would work?"

Stark's tone is wrong and Natasha slowly sits up, narrowing her eyes, Clint sees her, silently acknowledging the same thing.

"You won't be able to release the video."

Steve's voice is weak and wavery and broken, and Natasha knows something is very, very wrong here and stands up to put on her shoes.

" _Fuck_ the video, you retard. Of course I’m not releasing it. I don’t need it anymore. What you did was ten times better. How _could_ you out me, Steve, how could you betray my trust?" Stark's voice is fakely wounded, and then he's just laughing again. "More importantly, how could you make me the victim in this? _Not_ your smartest move.”

Stark's voice is sharp and cruel and cutting and Natasha has never heard him like this, heard him cut and rend with words, heard him tear someone apart. And she suddenly has a horrible idea that there is no way this is the first time he's done this to Steve.

She takes off running, knowing she has to be the one to break into the Quinjet - no one else can make it in time. She tells Clint to be prepared to get reinforcements.

“Thankfully, now that you’re off the team, we’ll have all the time in the world to settle this behind closed doors. And you,” he whispers, “have really _got_ to learn to know your place.”

His voice goes cold and Natasha shivers, even as she works her way up to where the jet is parked. She's got to move quicker.

“I’m tired of your pointless rebellions, Rogers. I’m tired of your ridiculous hopes and tired of you thinking you’re entitled to anything else than what you were _made_ for.”

The words are ominous, and she pushes herself even faster, even as Clint lets her know that they're getting room and board for Steve set up.

“Do you know what I’m gonna do to you when they send us back home? I’m going to fucking castrate you, Rogers. I’m done with that attitude of yours. I’ll strap you with your legs open, cut you with a carbonadium blade, and cauterize you with liquid nitrogen.”

Natasha freezes, and she hates herself even as she does, because the horror hits her. Tony knows what will keep Steve open, keep him from healing - and She knows, only from SHIELD having had to dig a bullet from his shoulder once, and its the only metal that won't let him heal around it.

“ _Spike._ ” The sharp word is spat out by Stark, and Steve makes a horrible, breathless sound of pain, and she's running again, cursing herself for stopping.

“Okay, this?” Tony's voice is irritated and angry and she's finally at the cockpit, breaking in and hating it's taking her so long- “This is _exactly_ what I’m talking about. You just won’t let it _go_.” He sighed. “Do you want me to kill you, Steve? ‘Cause I can do that, too. I can slice up your wrists and claim you killed yourself out of shame. I’ll even have JARVIS rough out a fake surveillance footage of it. Such a fucking tragic loss. _Spike!_ ” he yelled again, and Natasha jolts a little.

Steve screams, and Clint whispers 'jesus fucking christ' over the line, and she knows just how he's feeling sick to his stomach, just like she is - how did they misjudge Stark so badly?

“Now, you’re gonna fucking behave. You’re gonna get up and apologize to the crowd outside or whatever it is Fury will make you do; then you’re gonna shut your mouth and take the next Quinjet to Stark Tower. Once we’re there, I’ll neuter you and I’m hoping _that_ will get the message across. And if maybe,” Natasha got the door open in time to see Tony grab Steve's hair. “if _maybe_ you’re still alive in six months, you’ll thank me for it. How’s that sound like? Huh?”

"Like Steve's comms are on." She hissed, and when he turns around, she slams his head into the side of the Quinjet wall, and watches him fall with no sympathy. Steve is in the floor, and gasping quietly to himself. "Steve- _shit_ \- Barton _medic_ , now!" She looked back down, and cursed quietly to herself again. "Steve, _Steve_ , stick around, you've got to talk to me."

"I-It's Polymers. Got some - got some inside me."

She remembers so long ago, it seems now, where Steve seemed terrified when she'd activated her polymers, her own _infestation_ of Stark under her skin, and knows this has been going on so, so much longer than any of them knew.

"Override three forty-one zero one - _decrease_!"

She watches him and after a minute he slumps down, and she can tell he's going to pass out. Fury and Clint burst in just as he does, and Fury tells her he and Clint will have to do, they can't risk anyone else seeing Steve or Tony like this, can't risk any of it. They're moving Tony to an undisclosed location, and Natasha and Maria are taking Steve to Maria's house.

He fills her in as they start getting them moved. On what the plan of action is now, on what they're going to do. Clint will interrogate Stark, because Natasha tells him bluntly that she'll kill him if she's there. The next few hours are kind of a blur, trying to patch Steve up and getting Stark secured and pried out of his armor. Banner is being flown in - he's the only one who can unravel the code Tony wrote Jarvis in, and they need Jarvis down if they have any hope at all of keeping him contained. 

Its too long until they can get Steve tucked into a actual bed, and she stays by the bed, even as she knows the others are all in the kitchen. She goes to wake Steve up from a nightmare several hours later, and he cries on her shoulder, and she hopes it helps, because at this point, its about all she can do for him.

She really...really hates Tony Stark, and wishes they'd listened to her original assessment in the first place.

Tony Stark not recommended indeed.

All they can do now is wait, and actually talk to Steve.


End file.
